This application relates generally to nondestructive testing of parts. More specifically, this application relates to acoustic systems and methods for nondestructive testing of parts.
There are numerous applications in which it is desirable to identify defects in parts that may have developed through extended use of the part, as a result of damage to the part, as a consequence of natural aging of the part, or as part of a quality-control program during manufacturing processes. Defects frequently take the form of voids or cracks within a part, which may be caused as a result of wear, corrosion, or other processes incidental to use or manufacturing processes. It is preferable that such defects be identified before they are of such magnitude that they will interfere with proper operation of the part or that there is a high risk of breakage or failure of the part.
A variety of techniques have been developed in which parts may be tested “nondestructively,” meaning that the testing methodology enables defects to be identified without causing damage to the part. Examples of such nondestructive-testing methodologies include acoustic techniques, magnetic-particle techniques, liquid-penetrant techniques, radiographic techniques, eddy-current testing, and low-coherence interferometry, among others. There are various known advantages and disadvantages to each of these categories of testing methodologies, which are accordingly used in different environments.
Nondestructive-testing methods that use acoustic radiation generally operate in the ultrasonic range of the acoustic spectrum, and are valuable for a number of reasons. Such techniques are sensitive, for example, to both surface and subsurface discontinuities, enabling identification of defects both within the bulk and near the surface of a part. The depth of penetration for defect detection is generally superior to many other nondestructive-testing methodologies, and the techniques are highly accurate not only in determining the position of a defect, but also in estimating its size and shape.
This application is accordingly related to systems and methods for nondestructive testing of parts using acoustic techniques, both in the ultrasonic portion of the acoustic spectrum and in other portions of the spectrum.